


Back Home

by Tunamelt



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Chub, Chubby Dipper, Demon Bill, Insecure Dipper, M/M, Overweight dipper, Weight Gain, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunamelt/pseuds/Tunamelt
Summary: Bill is ecstatic that His Pine Tree is back in Gravity Falls after being away for a year, this is their first official night being together after Dippers finally home





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Well Hey it's been a while! I've missed writing BillDip....
> 
> If you don't know my user was Spideronsilk but it's changed cause why the hell not so don't get confused!! I really hope you guys enjoy this short one shot!

Bill laid in bed with Dipper at the Shack, Mabel had headed out a couple hours ago to have a girls night out with her old crew since they were back in Gravity Falls for the first time in over a year. Bill was unable to leave Gravity Falls so he and Dipper had been forced to have a long distance relationship until the twins could return. It was their first night being alone together since they had come back to town about a week ago. Bill eyed Dipper over his phone, the brunette had his nose buried deep into an old spellbook Bill had gifted Dipper upon his return. The kid loved nerdy, supernatural things and Bill spent a lot of his year alone searching for artifacts that would make his sapling happy, not that he’d ever admit that of course. His Pine Tree had been oddly reserved since coming back to the Falls. He was usually so talkative over the phone and through texts, always gushing about his classes and all the boring human things he was learning when Bill could easy give him infinite knowledge of the universe with just one quick deal. But making deals was “bad” and Bill was a “good” demon now and shouldn’t be making deals anymore. Which Bill might have promised he wouldn’t do but you can’t stop a demon from making deals any more then you can stop his Pine Trees love for all things supernatural. But still, he was worried about the kid, he looked a lot wider then he had last time he’d seen him. His Pine Tree had always been a little chunky but the kid had really put on the weight while he was away. It had rounded out everywhere but it was very prominent in the kids middle, his gut hung far into his lap, it jiggled with every move he made and could barley fit into any of his clothes anymore. And honestly, Bill loved it. Pine tree was the only human the demon could stand, with Shooting Star being the exception, it’s hard to get one twin without the other. Dipper had been frowning all night, Bill could feel the uneasiness emitting off him like microwaves, he would occasionally pull down his shirt, which kept riding up as he sat slouched over his book, pale pudge hanging out well past the kids thick waistline, he was surprised the shirt fit at all, it clung to his soft chest and kept getting stuck in the kids many stomach rolls. Bill couldn’t take his eyes off him! Bill watched his shirt roll up again and Bill spotted a couple of bright red, angry stretch mark crawling up the underside of his belly, Bill bit his lip to suppress a smile as he slowly lifted up his phone as stealthily as possible and took a couple photos of his extra round sapling in all his chunky glory. But Bill was an dream demon not a techno wiz and the flash went off. Dipper looked up in surprised, fear pooling into his big mocha eyes, “Bill what the hell are you doing?!” he slammed the book closed, desperately reaching over to snatch the phone from the demon, which sadly, didn’t really work since he couldn’t reach very far over his large gut, “ Did you take a picture of me? Delete that now!” Bill let out his obnoxious laugh, holding the phone far out of his saplings reach, “Come on Pine Tree, what’s the point of you making me get on of these stupid things if I can use it?” Dipper gave up on trying to grabbed the phone away from the mischievous demon, huffing as he tried to catch his breath, wow he was really out of shape. “Whatever, just delete those, I probably look terrible in them!” Bill looked over the photos, still holding the phone far out of Dipper’s reach, “I don’t know, they look pretty great to me, I mean look,” The demon flashed a wide, toothy grin, loving the way Dipper’s round face turned a deep red as he showed him one of the pictures, “Do I really look that fat?” it came out as a soft whisper as Dipper pulled his shirt down over his heavy gut, the shirt barely covering anything, only to roll back us as soon as he let go. Bill frowned as he saw the tear well up in his saplings eyes, Dipper hadn’t cried over his appearance in years, was it really that big a deal to him? “Pine Tree- hey,” bill closed the small gap between them, taking the other in his arms, fuck he messed up, even though he had only been messing around, “What’s the matter kid? I didn’t mean to make you upset, I was just playing around.” Dieppe wouldn’t meet Bill’s eye, wiping away tears with his chubby fingers, “its not that, well okay, you’re an asshole for saying that. You’ve been human for years haven’t you learned how to give a compliment by now?” the over weight brunette laughed between tears and Bill was glad to hear that his pine tree wasn’t as upset as he had Initially thought. “okay well what’s the matter then?” Dipper took the demons hand and lifted it to his face, letting Bill’s fingers trace his soft skin, “Well…I’ve always been kind of…heavy set but schools been a lot more stressful then I’ve been telling you and I’ve just been stress eating a lot over it and… I’ve just gained a lot more weight then I thought I had. And nothing fits anymore and I was worried what you’d think when we came back and-” “woah, woah, woah kid, slow down!” Bill couldn’t help but laugh, “Gee Pine Tree, you really thought a little extra weight would put this demon off? As if!” he gave Dipper a tight squeeze, “like you could get rid of me that easy!” Dipper let out a little laugh, tears no longer rolling down his face, “Oh shut up,” he gave the demon a playful push, Bill played along and let himself fall over. Dipper laid down next to him, Bill reached over to give him a kiss but Dipper put his hand up against his lips before he could, “No kisses till you delete those pictures!” Bill pouted, “Ohh come on Pine Tree, we both know you look amazing in them!” Dipper rolled his eyes, “Okay well I guess no more kisses for the rest of your eternal existence.” Bill was grinning over one of the pictures but his head instantly jerked up at the remark, “Wait, you’re not serious, right Pine Tree?” Dipper turned away, secretly grinning at the demons sudden panic, “Pine Tree?!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys enjoyed please leave a comment letting me know!! If you guys have any prompts you're welcome to leave those too! Sorry I've been gone so long, I'm not really back just missed writing my favorite pair


End file.
